


Visibly Wishful Thinking

by kakoruii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pining Miya Atsumu, SPOILS, SakuAtsu, Sakusa is a tsundere, Sakusa simps for Atsumu's thighs, They are very cute, and soft, based on a twitter suggestion, it's funny, me too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakoruii/pseuds/kakoruii
Summary: One day SakuAtsu--who obviously like each other--wake up with the ability to read each other's minds. The catch is they don't know they are reading each other's minds. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183





	Visibly Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I was inspired by this tweet by @botoomikun https://twitter.com/ASPHODELLAE/status/1329282633793204229?s=20 I WANTED TO WRITE THIS SO BADDDD. Sorry i know i probably made a lot of typos i made it for ~fun~ took me a lot of time though TvT I tried to keep them both accurate to their character (I love them ugghh). I hope you'll like it, have a nice read :D

It was unexpected. Atsumu had a big BIG crush on his teammate Sakusa – or Omi Omi, as he like to call him that – of course he knew it, he can be dumb but not on this point (as if it didn’t take him 3 month to realize it… ANYWAYS). Atsumu is in love with Omi-kun. He likes to tease him, and have no idea what might think the other of him, he just noticed he was less annoyed when he was around him.

And this morning, Atsumu woke up with something, well, different. (No his hair is fine, not like the time when Osamu put some snails or something in his hair as a very funny prank. They were 20.) Actually, it felt exactly the same as usual, but he noticed something was off when he came into the gym. He saw his Omi omi, actually his back, and he heard :

“Where is he”

“’m here Omi Omi if yer looking for me !”

Sakusa turned on himself and looked at him weirdly, his mask on. “How did he knew I was looking for him ?”

“Well you said it out loud ?” thought Atsumu, but he didn’t say anything else, it was unnecessary conversation. (Even if he was the King of unnecessary conversation when it was about Sakusa Kiyoomi.) Anyways, he found that weird but didn’t say anything else. They practiced as usual, and Atsumu noticed it was… way easier to toss to Sakusa, as if they were particularly on the same wavelength today. It felt great actually, as if they were becoming one. He covered his face when some… pictures came into his mind. “Ugh it’s not the time for thinking about this” he told himself.

Then he noticed Sakusa looking at him, and somehow, he thought he had read his mind. “Hah, thankfully he is talented with many things, but he can’t do this. I can’t imagine how embarrassing it would have been if he knew.”

…………………………………………… 

If he knew ? Well, sorry Atsumu, but he knows. Actually, yes, Sakusa Kiyoomi noticed this morning that he can read Atsumu’s mind. And no, he is not gifted. He likes Atsumu a lot, but it’s not a blessing to know how the hell is the setter overthinking about anything. About when he sees an add, he sings the song in his head, or how he randomly thinks about ducks. But Sakusa noticed one thing, his mind often comes to him, Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

Of course, it’s normal to think about your teammates when you play volleyball with them, of course he thought of Hinata, Meian, Bokuto… But, it’s not the same when he is thinking about him. There is a difference between “Bokuto stole me a croissant a week ago, should I remind him ?” and “Omi-kun ‘s cute today” or “Damn I wish I could pat his head, just ‘ta know what those curls might feels like”. His thoughts makes Kiyoomi’s heart beating way more faster when he hears those, and he tries not to think about it, how it makes him flustered. 

He is glad Atsumu didn’t notice how red he would turn after hearing a twentieth compliment throughout the day in his mind. It’s easier to control himself when Atsumu really says it, because he is always teasing and flirting with him, but it became suddenly hard to keep a straight face today, when he finally understood he was genuine about those compliments. Today is not the time and the hour to think about this, so Kiyoomi puts this in the back of his mind, he’ll thought and scream internally when he’ll be back home. 

Yeah he is screwed.

Later, Sakusa noticed a few things. When Atsumu was too far away, he couldn’t hear his thoughts. It was hard to make the difference between what he says and what he thinks. Also, if Sakusa was thinking during the same time, Atsumu’s thoughts were fading. 

Though he found a way to not get his thoughts, he still wanted to stay near him. He was interested what would be Atsumu’s other thoughts on him.

……………………………………………………………………… 

Of course, at some point, Atsumu would notice. He also noticed Sakusa being closer than usual, he tried to read his mind to know why, but, well, looked like Sakusa wasn’t thinking about this. He was more interested into stretching. 

Anyways, Atsumu started stretching, after all, practice was over. “Why does he have such hot thighs…? Ugh.”

Atsumu’s eyes widened, and he felt his face flushing. He glanced over Omi-kun, and it seemed like he was just staring at the wall behind him. Wow, he hides his thoughts well. “Does he really like my thighs…? Or is it someone else’s ?” Atsumu thought.

“Fuck, did I stare too much ?”

Some kind of discussion happened. Both didn’t notice shit. 

Atsumu decided to test Omi-kun’s limits. So he stretched his thighs a little more, revealing his skin a little too much for averted eyes. “...Fuck.”

“Ha, so it worked.” Atsumu smirked when he saw Omi-kun looking away.

“This asshole did it on purpose.”

“You’re not bad either Omi Omi, he could step on me and I’ll thank him. Wait no, not that much.”

“What.” Kiyoomi looked at him as he thought, cheeks slightly pink. Atsumu met his eyes.

“Haha, what if he could read my thoughts too ? It’ll be a very funny situation haha ! I really wish he didn’t...”

Sakusa flinched. “You--” 

“Yes Omi-kun ?” said Atsumu, tilting his head to the side.

“… You can hear me right ?” Sakusa wasn’t saying this out loud.

“What-- Holy fuck what is that-? He can,, read my mind ? Nahh that’s not possible.” Atsumu panicked internally.

“Well, obviously I can.” 

The blond started to understand what it meant. It means… Sakusa heard everything he thought about him. “Oh. Oh fuck.” His face became quickly red.   
“Atsumu-kun ? Are you okay your face is all red.” asked Shouyou.

“Cute.” thought Omi-kun.

“Hah yes yes ! I’m fine, I just need water” The blond said, but his thoughts were not the same “NO I’m NOT OKAY MY CRUSH CAN BASICALLY R-- WAIT NO THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT, THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT--”

Atsumu hid his face between his hands, then stood up quickly. “I’m going outside, need air.”

He didn’t have time to get Sakusa’s thoughts, he just left. Omi-kun was behind him. Of course, he’ll follow him, they need to talk. Atsumu’s heart wanted to go out his chest, or, at least it was his feeling. 

“I’m sorry” Atsumu said, obviously nervous. 

“Don’t be.” 

“Ugh,, this shit is so embarrassing, I guess you’ve heard it all…?” Atsumu hid his face in his hands again, with a sigh. 

“Well… Yes. You’ve heard mine too...” Sakusa was also embarrassed, but not because of his thoughts. He was remembering all the things Atsumu thought about him. “So… You like… me ?” 

“There’s no point hiding you the truth now… It was pretty obvious, huh ? Ya, Omi I like ya. A lot.” He was now looking at him, waiting for an answer nervously. He knew Omi was at least, attracted to his (thighs) features, but that doesn’t mean the feelings were shared.

There was a moment of silence, even Kiyoomi’s thoughts were silent. 

“I… guess you can say this is mutual...” 

“What do you mean, ‘you guess’ ?” Atsumu asked, confused. Then he saw Omi looking away, his cheeks obviously turning red, even if he tried to hide it. “Aww you didn’t want to admit it ?” 

A big happy goofy smile was blooming on his face. He reached to get Sakusa’s hand “Can I ?”

“...Yes.”

They linked their hands shyly, the feeling was warm and soft. “Omi. Can I kiss ya ?” Atsumu was staring at his lips. “Uhm… Not yet, I’m not ready-” Sakusa answered. He wanted to, but it was already a miracle he could hold the setter’s hand without flinching. He wanted to go slow. 

Atsumu accepted it with a smile “One day then.”

“One day.” Kiyoomi said, smiling.


End file.
